One-Shot - Segundas Chances
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Era uma noite como qualquer outra, um dia de trabalho como qualquer outro, mas dessa vez, iria ser diferente. Para Edward, salvar alguém era sempre uma grande dádiva, mas dessa vez ao salvar o pequeno Thomas, ele iria descobrir que a vida estava lhe dando uma segunda chance. Salvar uma vida antes, nunca foi como agora.


**One do Dia dos Pais**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 **Segundas Chances.**

 **Autor (a):** PaulaHalle

 **Beta:** Rose J.

 **Shiper:** Edward & Bella

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** Era uma noite como qualquer outra, um dia de trabalho como qualquer outro, mas dessa vez, iria ser diferente. Para Edward, salvar alguém era sempre uma grande dádiva, mas dessa vez ao salvar o pequeno Thomas, ele iria descobrir que a vida estava lhe dando uma **segunda chance.** Salvar uma vida antes, nunca foi como agora.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Prensei o seu corpo contra a parede, sentindo cada curva pressionada contra mim da melhor maneira.

\- Por favor... – ela gemeu se agarrando a mim, grunhi levando as mãos para as suas calças e desfazendo o nó, ela suspirou e me ajudou a tirar a calcinha, imediatamente, a minha mão foi para a sua entrada,

Ambos gememos quando toquei a sua pele macia, quente e muito molhada.

\- Foda-se.

\- Quero te fuder!

\- Por favor! Não posso esperar mais.

Gemendo, a virei, ela espalmou as mãos na parede e empinou a bunda para mim, grunhi agarrando a sua carne macia e redonda, então dei um bom apertão.

Ela arfou e balançou a sua bundinha.

\- Edward...

\- Desculpe querida, eu me distraí. – ela riu e balançou a bundinha de novo.

Abri as minhas calças e agarrando o meu pau muito duro, o levei a sua entrada, ela arfou.

\- Ah, sim.

\- Céus.

Ficava cada vez melhor, sua buceta parecia ser feita sob medida para o meu pau.

Empurrei mais nela, até o meu pau estar todo dentro do seu calor apertado, ela suspirava a cada centímetro que eu ia entrando, assim como eu, perdida no prazer.

Colei mais o meu corpo no dela, enquanto beijava a sua garganta, dando beijos molhados, as minhas mãos correndo por seu corpo, indo as laterais dos seus seios, até descer para os seus quadris que apertei.

Ela arfou empinando mais a bunda, o que pareceu me fazer entrar mais um pouquinho, fazendo ambos gemermos.

Segurei os seus quadris para que ela ficasse quieta e tirei o meu pau quase todo, só para meter de novo, ela ofegou apertando as mãos contra a parede.

Sorrindo, mordi o seu ombro de leve.

E voltei a meter.

Primeiro lento, saindo quase todo só para empurrar profundamente dentro dela, sentindo as suas paredes pulsando em volta do meu pau, apertando e sugando, fudidamente apertado e delicioso ao mesmo tempo.

\- Edward, forte.

\- Mais forte amor.

\- Sim.

\- Como? Fale pra mim.

Ela gemeu.

\- Me fode, me fode forte, Edward. Quero o seu pau... – gemeu e grunhi.

Quando ela falava sujo sempre me deixava fudidamente duro.

Apertando mais os seus quadris fiz o que ela pediu.

A fudi...

Forte e rápido, me perdendo no prazer que era a sua buceta apertada e molhada.

\- Ah, sim.

\- Foda-se...

Ambos gemíamos, enquanto chegávamos cada vez mais perto da borda.

\- Bella... vem pra mim, amor.

\- Estou quase. Quase... ah...

\- Goza pra mim, querida. Goza no meu pau.

\- Ai Deus... sim... sim.

Ela arfou, grunhiu e meti mais forte.

Podia senti-la perdendo o controle, assim como eu, as minhas bolas se apertavam e a sua buceta me apertava, estava cada vez mais difícil me mover dentro dela, então levei uma das mãos a sua buceta e belisquei o seu clitóris, foi o suficiente, ela gritou, o seu corpo tremendo e a sua buceta esmagando o meu pau.

Com o aperto da sua buceta, tornou um pouco difícil me mover, mas não impossível, só fui mais rápido, mais forte, até que eu gozasse.

Quando vim, me apertei mais contra ela, nossos corpos colados enquanto respirávamos com dificuldade.

Ambos nossos telefones tocaram e gememos ao mesmo tempo.

Não queria soltá-la.

Às vezes não queria soltá-la nunca.

Gentilmente nos afastamos.

Agarrei o meu celular e grunhi.

\- Trabalho.

\- Sim. E você?

\- Meu chefe enchendo o saco.

Ri e a puxei para os meus braços.

\- Eu tenho que ir.

\- Ok.

\- Jantar mais tarde?

\- Na sua casa?

\- Claro. – esfreguei o meu nariz no dela que sorriu e me deu um beijinho rápido.

Nós vestimos e ela vestiu o seu jaleco, depois amarrou o cabelo.

\- Como estou?

\- Linda, como sempre Enfermeira Swan. – ela torceu o seu narizinho arrebitado.

\- Enfermeira Bella. – me corrigiu e ri.

\- Enfermeira Bella.

\- Bom. – me deu um beijo e já ia sair, quando se voltou para mim me abraçando apertado.

\- O que foi?

\- Só tome cuidado hein? Ah, e mais tarde vamos brincar de bombeiro. – ri e ela piscou em seguida saindo com um aceno. Terminei de pegar as minhas coisas e esperei uns 3 minutos, depois saí do armário de vassouras.

Bella era ótima, mas ela tinha uns fetiches estranhos.

Mesmo eu tendo gostado muito.

Saí do hospital.

Eu ainda não gostava muito de hospitais, mas depois de uma das visitas ao trabalho, conheci essa pequena enfermeira sexy e atrevida que ficou flertando comigo descaradamente até que eu me rendesse aos seus encantos.

Foi muito fácil me apaixonar por ela.

Ela me fazia esquecer os coisas ruins. E pensar em um futuro.

Só nós dois.

Com ela, eu sentia que estava pronto para recomeçar.

Ao chegar à base, corri a vestir o meu uniforme. Os rapazes já estavam quase prontos.

\- Qual a situação? – perguntei a Emmett, enquanto terminava de calçar as botas.

\- Prédio em chamas. Já tem duas unidades lá, mas pediram reforços.

Assenti.

\- Vamos lá homens, foco e precaução em primeiro, entendido? – gritei e todos assentiram.

Corremos para o caminhão e fomos para mais um dia de trabalho.

[...]

Limpei a testa, a fumaça estava pesada, sufocante e cada vez mais difícil de ver. Emmett passou por mim carregando uma pessoa enquanto eu ainda fazia uma última vistória.

\- Edward, tudo limpo no último andar. – Jasper falou ao meu lado e assenti.

\- Certo. Ajude Emmett, eu vou terminar de olhar esse andar... – mal terminei de falar uma janela explodiu com o calor e nos abaixamos, para evitar os estilhaços.

\- Não. Vamos sair! O fogo está cada vez pior. – assenti novamente.

\- Sim. – agarrei o meu rádio. – Aqui é Edward. Andares 5, 4 e 3 já verificados, câmbio.

\- Entendido. Andare também verificados, câmbio.

\- OK, vamos sair. Mande todos saírem, câmbio.

\- Certo, estamos saindo.

Jasper foi à frente enquanto eu ainda olhava com cautela, sempre podia haver alguém que não víamos nas buscas. Odiava saber que deixei alguém passar, sempre me sentia como se não tivesse feito meu trabalho direito.

A fumaça parecia mais espessa a cada segundo que passava, tossi, cobri o rosto e corri, já tinha feito o possível. Estava descendo as escadas, quando ouvi um barulho, parecendo um choro, baixo e fraco, parei abruptadamente apurando os ouvidos para ouvir melhor.

Tentei me concentrar apesar dos barulhos em volta, choros, sirenes e os jatos de água, ainda assim eu podia ouvir ao fundo, era baixo, mas estava ali, tentei seguir o som e acabei indo em direção ao elevador.

Forcei a porta com o corpo... merda, já tinha mandado todos saírem do prédio, ia ter que me virar sozinho, houve outro som de estouro e o choro ficou um pouco mais alto, peguei o meu machado e com a ponta enfiei entre as portas e as forcei até abrirem, finalmente consegui abrir uma fresta e grunhi ao ver uma criança, forçando mais abri o suficiente para ela passar.

\- Olá... – olhei melhor e sorri ao ver que era um garotinho. – Amigão. Pode me dar sua mão? – ele fungou se abraçando.

\- Venha, eu vou te ajudar. Sou bombeiro, você, vê, precisamos sair rápido amigo, me dê a sua mão.

Ele fungou e houve outro barulho de explosão e ele chorou se abraçando.

Merda.

\- Amigão, por favor, me dê a sua mão.

Ele me olhou assustado e estiquei a mão em sua direção.

\- Venha. Amigo.

Ele rastejou um pouco para mais perto.

Eu sorri balançando os meus dedos para ele.

\- Isso aí amigão, você está indo muito bem, venha comigo. – ele piscou, em seguida veio em minha direção, ouvi um barulho de rangido e gemi.

Claro que o elevador ia cair.

\- Venha aqui Amigão, não tenha medo, dê a mão para mim. – ele veio lentamente e sua pequena mão agarrou a minha.

\- Isso aí amigão!

Com um pouco de esforço o tirei do elevador, ainda ouvia o rangido, mas eu respirei aliviado por ele estar fora dali. Vi o seu olhar assustado varrer o local e entrei em seu campo de visão.

\- Olá amigão, eu sou Edward. Qual o seu nome? – ele fungou.

\- Thomas.

\- Ah, grande nome. Então Thommy, você quer ser o meu ajudante especial de hoje? – ele torceu o seu pequeno nariz arrebitado.

\- É Thomas. E o que um ajudante especial faz? – sorrindo o peguei no colo, ele era leve, parecendo ter em torno de 5 talvez 6.

\- Então Tomtom, você tem que usar o meu chapéu e ver se todos os Bombeiros estão trabalhando direitinho. – ele sorriu.

\- É Thomas e eu posso fazer isso.

\- Sei que pode Thombone. – ele bufou uma risada e coloquei o meu chapéu nele, sorri quando cobriu quase toda a sua cabeça e até seus olhos.

Caminhei rapidamente para a saída evitando os vidros espalhados e os focos de fogo, ainda havia muita fumaça, mas eu podia agüentar.

Desci as escadas, quando ouvi o meu rádio apitar.

\- Edward, Edward? Cadê você cara? Câmbio. – apertei o botão mostrando para o meu ajudante como usava.

\- Estou a caminho da saída, limpem o caminho para mim, eu e meu ajudante especial estamos chegando. Câmbio.

\- Edward? Você achou alguém? Precisa de apoio? Câmbio.

\- Não, estou bem, meu amigo aqui Thomas está me dando cobertura. Câmbio.

\- Ok, estamos esperando por você. Câmbio.

Apertei o botão e coloquei perto da boca de Thomas, ele sorriu.

\- Estamos chegando. Câmbio.

Sorrimos enquanto fazíamos o caminho para fora, ele tossiu algumas vezes, mas nada que não desse para agüentar, tampei o seu rosto com o meu lenço e apertei o passo. Ao ver a saída, suspirei aliviado pelo fogo estar abrandado, fazendo assim a nossa saída ser fácil. Os rapazes liberaram bem o caminho.

Ao chegarmos do lado de fora, dei uma boa sugada no ar, os rapazes me rodearam e gritei por uma ambulância. Queria ver se meu pequeno amigo estava bem. O levei até o caminhão, o sentei nos degraus e ajeitei o seu chapéu agora que estávamos na rua.

\- Cara, onde o encontrou? – perguntou Jasper se aproximando de nós.

\- Elevador.

Um dos paramédicos se aproximou de nós.

\- Você chamou?

\- Sim, cuide do meu Amigão aqui.

Ele passou a fazer os procedimentos, chamei um dos rapazes que passava.

\- Procure pelos pais do meu amigo ali. Seu nome é Thomas e ele tem em torno de 6.

\- Certo.

Voltei para perto do meu ajudante e ajeitei o seu chapéu. Fui até o porta-luvas do caminhão e agarrei um dos chocolates que os rapazes sempre deixavam por lá, peguei uns dois e entreguei um para Thomas.

Abri para ele o entregando e me voltei para o para o paramédico.

\- Como ele está?

\- Muito melhor do que o esperado, embora ele tenha alguns arranhões e claramente respirou muita fumaça, nada tão grave. Mas queremos levá-lo para o hospital, só pra ter certeza.

\- É claro. – me ajoelhei na frente de Thomas.

\- Escute Amigão, você vai ter que ir pro hospital agora. – ele fez beicinho, ajeitei o seu chapéu.

\- Você pode ir comigo?

\- EU?

\- Não quero ir sozinho. – ele fez beicinho.

\- Amigão, logo os seus pais vão chegar. Aí não ficará sozinho.

\- Eu não tenho pais. – murmurou me confundindo.

\- Uh?

\- Você pode ir comigo? – ele pediu mais uma vez, sorri ajeitando o seu chapéu que caiu sobre os seus olhos.

\- É claro amigão. – me vi falando, não devia ter falado, não fazia parte do meu trabalho, ainda assim... James se aproximou e pedi licença por um minuto.

Quando estávamos longe o suficiente, pedi que falasse.

\- Então, achou os pais dele?

\- Ainda não. Dos que estão entre os feridos ninguém o conhece.

Esfreguei a nuca, um pouco irritado.

\- Certo. Eu vou com ele até o hospital. Como o fogo já abrandou vocês terminem aqui. Vou avisar a Carlisle que Emmett ficará responsável.

\- Sim, Senhor.

Ele correu para ajudar os outros e fui a busca de Emmett. Ele estava acompanhando os feridos para as ambulâncias.

\- Emmett.

\- Senhor.

\- Eu vou acompanhar o menino até o hospital. Pode cuidar das coisas?

\- Claro. Mas e os pais dele?

\- James procurou entre os feridos. Ninguém o conhece.

\- Diabos. Vamos ter que acionar a Assistência Social.

\- Vamos esperar até de manhã. Se ninguém aparecer, eu ligo.

\- Mas e quem vai ficar com ele até de manhã?

\- Eu.

\- Edward… - ele começou e neguei.

\- Não é nada demais, Emmett.

Ele me deu um olhar duvidoso, mas não esperei para ouvir se ele ia dizer algo mais.

Ambos sabíamos que isso era muito para mim. Mas eu podia lidar com um pequeno.

Eu fiz isso no passado. Era difícil. Era, mas não impossível.

Voltei para o caminhão onde a paramédica fez um balão com sua luva para ele. Thomas sorria feliz, enquanto segurava a máscara de oxigênio contra o rosto.

Agora que a adrenalina havia passado, eu podia notar as semelhanças. E doía mais do que queria admitir. Ainda assim sorri e fui até ele ajeitando o seu chapéu mais uma vez, que lhe cobria os olhos.

\- Pronto para ir, amigão?

\- Tenho que ir mesmo?

\- Sim, precisamos ver se está tudo bem com você.

\- Tudo bem. – Ele suspirou com pesar.

Ri e o peguei no meu colo, então segui a paramédica para a ambulância, a viagem foi rápida e ao chegarmos ao hospital desci com Thomas, segui para onde estava a maioria dos feridos do incêndio. Fiz uma careta ao ver a quantidade de feridos. Meu trabalho não era bonito, mas trabalhar em um hospital devia ser pior.

Muito pior.

Fiz um rápido _check up_ na recepção, mas como ali estava lotado, a Enfermeira já me deixou claro que iria demorar, os casos mais graves iam primeiro. Sem ter muito que fazer, só assenti e rabisquei algumas informações bem básicas na ficha que me foi dada.

Como não tinha bancos disponíveis, eu me sentei em um canto com Thomas, enquanto esperava a nossa vez.

Ele bocejou e lhe entreguei o meu celular para que ele se distraísse até sermos atendidos. Estávamos a uma boa meia hora esperando e o menino quase dormindo em cima de mim quando a minha menina chegou até nós. Seu longo cabelo estava transado e seus olhos escuros estavam fixos em mim. Ela me encarava entre curiosa e divertida.

\- Uh? Eu estou um pouco confusa, você está com as vítimas do incêndio? – sorri e bati o queixo levemente na cabeça de Thomas.

\- Eu estou mais pra escolta do Thomomo aqui. – ele bufou.

\- É Thomas.

\- Ah sim. Desculpa é Thomas. – ela riu e se abaixou ficando na nossa altura, ajeitou o chapéu que mais uma vez tinha caído sobre os seus olhos e tampado metade do seu rosto.

\- Olá Thomas. Eu sou a enfermeira Bella. Como você está?

\- Oi Bella. Eu tô bem.

\- Que bom! Mas que tal a gente fazer uma pequena verificação para ver se você está mesmo 100%? – Ele ergueu a cabeça para me olhar, e claro que o chapéu escorregou mais uma vez, sorrindo o afastei para olhá-lo.

\- Quer que eu vá com você?

\- Você vai? – ele pareceu tão esperançoso que sorri assentindo.

\- Claro amigão.

Ele suspirou parecendo tão aliviado que o meu coração se partiu um pouco mais.

Me levantei e vi que Bella olhava para ele de coração partido, tanto quanto eu.

\- Ele inalou fumaça? Há algum ferimento grave?

\- Fumaça sim, mas a paramédica lhe deu oxigênio e fez uma verificação, aparentemente ele está bem.

\- Certo. Desculpem a demora em atendê-los, mas sabe como é...

\- Sem problemas. Estamos bem. – Ela sorriu e nos levou para a sala de exame.

Fiquei de canto enquanto ela olhava os sinais vitais dele e fazia mais uma busca detalhada por ferimentos.

Agarrei o meu celular. Então vi algumas mensagens. Emmett também mandou uma.

 _Tudo resolvido aqui. Estamos voltando para Base, vou adiantar o relatório pra você. Imagino que vá demorar aí. Me manda notícias ok? 22:58 PM_

 _Valeu cara. Ainda não sei quando vamos sair. Só agora ele foi atendido. Assim que tudo for resolvido te mando uma mensagem. 22:59 PM_

\- Tudo pronto. Você está muito bem. Vamos só chamar o médico e ver se você precisa passar a noite.

Ela sorriu enquanto passou por mim indo para fora. Fui até Thomas que estava sentado na mesa.

\- Então Amigão, como você está?

\- Bem.

\- Escute. Sei que está assustado, mas temos que achar os seus papais. – ele suspirou.

\- Você não pode ser o meu pai?

\- Como?

\- Meu pai fica bebendo aquele negócio fedido e nunca fica em casa.

Merda.

\- Uh e sua mamãe?

\- Não tenho mamãe. – Ele ficou brincando com a barra da sua camiseta.

Suspirei me sentando aos pés da sua cama.

O que fazer nessa situação.

\- Escute Thombone, não há nada que eu gostaria mais do que ser seu pai, pois eu tenho certeza de que você é incrível. Mas você já tem um papai.

\- Mas ele não gosta de mim.

Jesus.

\- Tenho certeza que ele gosta… - ele negou.

\- Não, ele disse que não gosta de mim. – Ele me olhou e o chapéu mais uma vez caiu sobre o seu rosto.

Meu coração se apertou mais uma vez por ele. Eu sem sombra de duvida queria roubar esse garotinho pra mim. Ele só tinha 6 anos, mas dava pra ver que ele era muito crescido para idade dele.

Antes que eu falasse algo, a enfermeira voltou acompanhada de um homem que supus ser o médico.

Ele usava um jaleco e parecia simpático.

\- Que noite, hein rapaz? Cadê o nosso paciente?

\- Bem aqui Doutor. Esse bonito rapaz. – ajeitou o chapéu de Thomas e ele sorriu.

\- Vamos ver o que temos aqui. – ele olhou o prontuário, em seguida entregou a Enfermeira e examinou rapidamente Thomas.

\- Bella, vamos levar o nosso amigo aqui para um rápido raio x e ele vai poder ser liberado, ok?

\- Ok. O que acha de fazermos um passeio Thomas?

Ele me olhou incerto e sorri.

\- Vai ser divertido TomTom.

\- Você vai me esperar né?

Dupla merda. Esse menino estava acabando comigo.

\- Claro que vou.

\- Promete? – ele esticou a mão com o dedinho esticado e sorri enroscando o meu dedo no dele e ele pressionou o seu polegar no meu.

\- Está selado agora. – ele assentiu satisfeito.

Enfermeira Bella sorriu e só agora reparei que ela havia ido buscar uma cadeira de rodas.

Ajudei Thomas a se sentar e ele acenou para mim enquanto era levado por ela. Sorri quando ela fez barulho de carro e ele riu.

\- Uh Senhor?

Me virei para o Doutor que sorria educadamente.

\- Sim. É Edward Cullen.

\- Ah certo. Sr. Cullen, sobre Thomas, aparentemente ele está bem. Mas não sabemos quanta fumaça ele inalou, porém como ele já tomou oxigênio, parece que não há grandes problemas. Vejo que o Senhor não deu muitos detalhes sobre ele na ficha... – como fiquei quieto, ele franziu o cenho e continuou. – Enfim, acredito que ele poderá ser liberado logo.

\- Certo. Parece bom.

\- Tudo bem. Agora eu percebi que o Senhor não assinou a autorização.

\- Ah eu não me senti muito confortável assinando, pois eu não sou o pai dele.

\- Ah bem… uh então?

\- Eu sou o Bombeiro que estava no prédio, eu o retirei do elevador.

\- Elevador?

\- Ah sim, ele estava preso lá dentro.

\- Jesus. Uh e seus pais?

\- Perguntei entre os feridos, mas ninguém sabia dos pais de Thomas e quando perguntei a ele agora, ele só disse que não tem mãe e seu pai nunca fica em casa, então… - deixei a frase no ar.

Era meio óbvia a situação do garoto. Se o pai dele estivesse vivo, pouco se importava com o filho.

E desde que conheci esse menino, mais de uma vez nessa noite, o meu coração se apertou por ele.

\- Uh entendo. E por que não acionou a Assistência Social?

\- Honestamente, eu esperava que os pais dele aparecessem. Iria ligar de manhã se não tivesse mais notícias.

\- Entendo.

Ambos suspiramos e demos sorrisos cúmplices.

\- Escute Edward. Sei que teve as melhores intenções. Ele parece ser um ótimo garoto, mas vou precisar acionar a Assistência Social.

\- Eu entendo. E que meu filho tinha a idade dele quando morreu, então acho que acabei confundindo um pouco as coisas.

\- Seu filho morreu de quê? Se não se importa que eu pergunte.

\- Acidente de carro. Um caminhão bateu no carro da minha esposa.

Ele assentiu.

\- Entendo.

Forcei um sorriso e ele suspirou.

\- Certo. Ok, isso é o que vou fazer. O menino passará a noite e de manhã ligarei para a Assistência Social.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha e ele pigarreou.

\- Enfim. Vou pedir um quarto para Thomas, você estará passando a noite, não é?

\- Sim. – me apressei em dizer e ele assentiu.

\- Ótimo! Vou avisar que Thomas vai passar a noite. Vá na recepção que eles lhe dirão o número do quarto e como responsável pelo garoto, você poderá passar a noite com ele.

\- Ok. E obrigado Doutor.

\- É claro.

Ele saiu e suspirei.

Olhei para o quarto de hospital. Todos eram iguais, poucas coisas diferentes, mas ainda assim os mesmos.

Esse quarto não era muito diferente do que estive anos atrás.

Tânia agüentou mais que Thony. Ainda assim não sei se foi o melhor, pois ela só chorava pela perda do nosso garotinho, a sua tristeza foi tamanha que, de acordo com os médicos foi sua falta de vontade de viver que a levou.

Suspirei.

Hospitais sempre me deixavam desconfortável.

Voltei para a recepção, vi Emmett e alguns dos rapazes com ele.

\- Oi... O que fazem aqui?

\- Ah, viemos ver como você estava. E o garotinho?

\- Ah, ele foi fazer um raio X e vai ser levado para um quarto.

\- Ele precisará passar a noite?

\- Não necessariamente, mas o médico dele decidiu assim.

\- Certo.

\- E os pais dele? Descobriram algo? – perguntei esperando mudar de assunto, esses caras estiveram comigo por toda a minha situação e sabiam exatamente como era pra mim estar ali.

Com certeza era por isso que eles estavam aqui.

Emmett suspirou cruzando os braços, ele sabia muito bem que eu estava mudando de assunto e fiquei feliz quando ele continuou a falar.

\- Fizemos algumas perguntas, falamos com os vizinhos e ao que parece ele vivia com o pai. É um cara calado que morava em um dos últimos andares, quase ninguém via o menino.

\- Céus. E o pai, acharam?

\- Não temos certeza. Entre os feridos ele não estava e nem entre os sobreviventes.

\- E entre os mortos?

\- Não sabemos dizer. Os poucos que encontramos estão muito queimados para se ter certeza, estamos esperando os resultados de arcada dentarias.

Assenti ainda preocupado com o destino de Thomas.

\- Edward, quer ir embora? Um dos rapazes pode ficar... – começou Emmet e neguei.

\- Valeu amigo. Mas eu prefiro ficar.

\- Mesmo?

\- Mesmo. – ele não parecia muito confiante e sorrir.

\- Vou ficar bem.

\- Certo.

\- Falo sério, Emmett. Pode ir. Mas me mande uma mensagem se descobrirem algo sobre o pai dele. – ele suspirou.

\- Ok.

Me despedi dos rapazes e fui até a recepção para tentar descobri qual quarto Thomas estava.

[...]

Quando entrei no quarto, suspirei ao ver Thomas fungando com a cara enterrada no travesseiro. Bella acariciava o seu cabelo escuro, sussurrando algo para ele, mas parecia não estar surtindo muito efeito, pois ele negava-se a olhar para ela.

Já um tanto aflito, pigarreei para chamar a atenção deles.

\- Está tudo bem? – assim que falei, Thomas tirou a cara do travesseiro.

\- Você voltou?

Fui até ele, me sentando na sua cama.

\- Eu disse que não iria embora, amigão. – ele secou o rosto com braço.

\- Ela disse que não iria embora e ela foi.

\- Quem amigão?

\- Minha mãe.

Jesus.

\- Escute amigo, sei que as coisas nem sempre são como queremos, mas não se preocupe, ok? Eu não vou te abandonar. Não sem lhe dizer primeiro que estou indo.

Ele não pareceu gostar, mas assentiu.

\- Ele já comeu? – perguntei a ela que negou.

\- Ainda não. Mas já que está aqui, vou dar um jeito nisso rapidinho.

Bella foi buscar o jantar de Thomas e sentei-me na cama com ele, ele sorriu e deitou no meu peito, afaguei o seu cabelo enquanto lhe contava histórias, ele ria e suspirava em cima de mim.

Quando ela voltou, o ajudei a comer e depois do jantar ele voltou a se deitar em cima de mim, afaguei o seu cabelo até que ele dormisse.

Algumas horas depois, senti uma mão sobre a minha.

Olhei para Bella e sorri.

\- É difícil? – ela me entendia como ninguém mais.

\- Sim. Mas é bom, também. – ela assentiu.

\- Ele é bonito.

\- Muito.

\- Edward...

\- Eu sei Bella. Amanhã eu vou ficar bem.

Ela parecia incerta, mas assentiu.

Adormeci com Thomas, acordando na manhã seguinte com o meu celular tocando.

Bocejei e vi que perdi uma ligação de Emmett.

Mas vi que ele me mandou uma mensagem também.

Saí da cama com cuidado para não acordar Thomas e me estiquei todo.

Antes que lesse a mensagem, o telefone voltou a tocar.

Era Emmett.

\- Alô?

\- Ah, te acordei?

\- Sim.

\- Foi mal.

\- Sem problema. O que foi?

\- Então, achei que ia querer saber. Um dos vizinhos falou.

\- Sobre?

\- Thomas.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Parece que o pai bebia, a mãe usava drogas e abandonou ele tem uns 3 anos. O menino vivia com pai, mas ficava trancado em casa o dia todo.

\- Diabos. E o pai? Alguma notícia?

\- Das duas ou uma. Ou ele está morto, ou abandonou o menino.

Ai Deus.

\- Entendi.

\- O que vai fazer agora?

\- Chamar a Assistente Social.

\- Ok.

\- Está tudo bem, Emmett.

\- Eu sei. Apesar de tudo foi legal da sua parte ficar aí por ele.

\- É. Mas não adiantou muito. Seus pais nunca vão vir.

\- Edward...

\- Eu... eu preciso ir.

\- Ok. Mais tarde nós falamos.

Assim que desliguei sentei-me em uma cadeira com as mãos no rosto.

Que diabos...

Depois de alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas, senti dedos em meu cabelo, levantei a cabeça e sorri para Bella, ela veio para o meu colo.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Não.

\- O que houve?

\- Emmett ligou.

\- Oh, é sobre Thomas?

\- Sim.

\- E aí?

\- Ele não tem ninguém.

\- Entendo.

Ficamos em silêncio observando-o dormir. Ele parecia tão pacifico. Em paz.

Bonito.

\- Sabe, eu não me importaria. – ela falou de repente e a encarei confuso.

\- Como?

\- Eu sei o que quer fazer. E eu não me importaria. Sempre soube que você era um cara cheio de bagagem.

\- Bella...

\- É sério, eu não me importaria. Eu te amo Edward.

Toquei o rosto dela, Bella tinha sido uma luz, uma segunda chance, para curar e recomeçar. E talvez Thomas também.

\- Sabe que dia é hoje?

\- Não. – ela riu.

\- Dia dos pais. – sorri.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Estranho né?

\- Acho que é meio como destino.

\- Sim, era exatamente o que eu estava pensando.

Sorrimos cúmplices.

Céus, eu faria mesmo aquilo?

Thomas bocejou se sentando enquanto esfregava os olhos e ao me ver ele sorriu abertamente, como se eu fosse sua pessoa favorita no mundo e eu queria ser. Eu queria ser o seu pai.

 **Eu finalmente estava pronto para ser um pai novamente.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

 **Não sei se essa one ficou boa, mas agora ja ta escrita kkk**

 **espero que gostem, e comentem muitaooooo**

 **agora me vou que ja ta super tardeeeee**

 **bjss**


End file.
